


Fem Damian/ Marinette

by bookienerd



Series: Miraculous Crossover ideas [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Female Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookienerd/pseuds/bookienerd
Summary: If you use this idea pls tell me!!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Miraculous Crossover ideas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204403
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Fem Damian/ Marinette

Fem damian/ marinettie  
-Both being sent to the same boarding school- Mari for bullying and Damian for being too violent  
-Roommates  
-Just bonding,  
-Friends to lovers  
-When they return home they are like “Bro i hate you guys” and are on their phone the whole time texting each other.  
-After a while, they decide to run away together.  
-They run and establish a life, Mari being MDC and Dami being a vet  
-After a few years the Bats catch them  
-After that it's up to you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you use this idea pls tell me!!


End file.
